User talk:0366348
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the User talk:*Insert Coin* page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigernose (Talk) 03:14, September 25, 2009 Stamp At The Ruins Stamp At The Ruins Hi I Am Looking For The Fountain Pen At The Ruins But I Can Not Find It Do You Know Where It Is? Please Reply As I Need It As Soon As Possible 0366348 04:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi I Am Looking For The Fountain Pen At The Ruins But I Can Not Find It Do You Know Where It Is? Please Reply As I Need It As Soon As Possible 0366348 01:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :*Sure. To reach it you need to have Big Tires. These are pretty easy to get, so just buy them and head off to the ruins. You will see a huge pyramid in the middle of all the pyramids. Drive up that huge pyramid with your Big Tires and and at the top will be a fountain pen. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 20:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) lol it's not in the middle one it's on one of the smaller ones on the side. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 19:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi How Many Cars Do You Need In My City Before You Get The 2nd Quick Pick Shop There? P.S. Quick Pick Shop No. 28 22:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Where Is The Car That Opens Up The Parts Shop In My City I Need It To Get Some Parts For My Car Please Help Me Find The Shop 22:52, November 5, 2009 (UTC) a statue is built a statue will be built as soon as my city is completed, i don't think there is an individual car that builds the statue, but don't worry, you WILL find all the cars. All you have to do is tell them about my city. hope i helped JH 12:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC)